dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FirebenderFan
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, FirebenderFan! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tupka217 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 15:24, August 9, 2010 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Page edit of Garth (New Earth) FirebenderFan, the only exact numerical figures that we use in relation to the statistics of any given characters are those that have been specifically mentioned in canonical sources. This site only uses information directly established by DC Comics. All measurements are taken from source material such as the Who's Who series, or DC Comics Encyclopedia. The most recent published work is considered the most valid. Any other information is unreliable, and is considered to be fan fiction. This means that even if the height and weight do not look correct to you, do not change them, because they are not subjective random numbers... they are established fact. Artists do not always adhere to these numbers, and there are examples of people being drawn taller or shorter than they should be. The most grievous cases have them standing next to someone appearing to be the same height when they are canonically shorter. This can be considered an error on the part of those comics... but either way, it is not up to you or to anyone other than the writers to establish new statistics for these characters that make more sense to you individually. Do not change established statistics simply because you don't think they look right to you. People who violate this rule will be given an appropriate warning; subsequent violations will be treated as vandalism, because they upset the integrity of our data, and will have the same consequences.Reference Consider this your warning, please follow our rules as they are stated and if you need any help or would like to discuss Garth or Aquaman further please visit the forums or IRC where these questions and ideas may be properly discussed. :Midoki24 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I dint make any edits having to due with height. you must have be msitakenFirebenderFan 01:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::"...figures that we use in relation to the statistics of any given characters are those that have been specifically mentioned in canonical sources." This extends to all information that you input into the website that is non-canonical. Basically put it means you can't add random information that you feel is pertinent about certain articles. In the span of two days you edited over 10 major articles and disrupted the pages so please; we don't want you to stop trying to add to our community site but learn the rules before you enter certain information and like I said the IRC and forums are a great place for power and ability discussion. :Midoki24 00:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC)